Pull My Strings
by CandyEatingZebra
Summary: Jocelyn is a unique mutant with a fuzzy past and a not so bright future. She also has ties with a mutant we all love but has yet to discover. When Pyro finds her, little does she understand just how much the Brotherhood and X-Men differ.


**A/N: So I started this story awhile ago and have slowly been working on it some more. I love writing but I have so much trouble with writers block. I finally feel confident enough to post this; hopefully it gets some good reviews, comments and reviews are good encouragement to keep the story going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, the character Jocelyn is mine but that's it folks!**

**Rating: Let's say, PG-13…for now :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was growing close to summertime and the streets of New York were chalk full of busy people. Men and women hurried to work, the elderly fed pigeons, and kids ran off to school. It seemed like everyone had somewhere to go. But in a nearby bar a young female sat at the counter, absentmindedly running her finger along the rough wood of the countertop. She had lived there for the past few months and frankly was growing rather restless. It had been about a year since her adoptive parents kicked her out of the house. In her opinion, it wasn't just because she was a mutant…they were trash anyway, plain and simple. Her father was constantly drunk and smoked non-stop and her mother spent almost every night with other men. Honestly she didn't mind being away from all that drama. She had enough to write a whole damn book by now.

Although sometimes she couldn't help but wonder why such people had adopted her in the first place. After all she had been born with her eerie red eyes and in her mind it was the obvious reason she was abandoned at an orphanage in the first place. So when she stumbled into the bar one night and spilled her guts to the owner, he couldn't help but feel slightly sympathetic. His name was Darren McArdle and he was a mutant like herself although not a very friendly one at times. He offered that she stay on one condition. She helped him out by providing entertainment Friday nights for all the pervy old men. She hated being referred to as a slut or hoe; she just happened to be a good singer and with her power could easily control a crowd when it got out of hand. And if she hadn't lived with her disgusting parents, she might not have ever discovered her potential. It just so happened that when her father came home one night drunk and screaming in her face, she grew pissed enough that when she imagined punching him, he somehow punched himself. Truth was she already guessed she was a mutant, the eyes were a dead giveaway but until that night she never showed any signs of having 'special abilities'. But when she finally got them…it actually surprised her greatly.

At the bar that day all those memories came rushing back to her, seemingly out of nowhere and she tried her hardest to suppress them.

She let out a deep sigh and Darren looked up at her. "Jocelyn? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she lied. "I'm just so fucking bored."

"Of course you are. You should be in school learning a trade like I don't know, accounting."

Jocelyn grinned." Now why would I want that?"

"Well…" he said slowly. "You know there is a special school for mutants. Have you thought of it?"

She started laughing softly. "I don't think so. Not for me."

"Oh and why's that?" a new voice came from behind her. Jocelyn turned slightly and saw a young man with his hood up, covering part of his face.

"Mind your own business," she snapped.

"Saw your show Friday night, nice eyes, but are they your only attribute? Because the singing sucked."

Jocelyn stared at him stunned. "Who the fuck are you?"

The young man flipped back his hood and she immediately recognized him from the news.

"You're that fire mutant," she breathed.

"Figured that out on your own huh?"

"Get out," interrupted Darren, his eyes glowing. "Get the fuck out now."

Pyro smirked and Jocelyn noticed a twinkle of fire growing in his palm.

"No," she said suddenly. "Let him talk. Darren you can leave."

Darren simply stared at her and was about to retort when she glared at him. After a quick stare down, his shoulders drooped and he left.

"Is he supposed to be a good guy? " Pyro muttered amused.

"He might not be if I didn't scare him," she replied.

Pyro started laughing. "Right. So why would he be scared of you?"

"I'm more powerful then him," she said simply.

"Really? So my eyes weren't playing tricks on me Friday?" He questioned as he sat down beside her.

"Depends on what you saw," she answered.

"I saw you start that brawl. The way your hand curled and your eyes narrowed, you made the fat bald guy kick the skinny one in the nuts."

Jocelyn smiled dangerously. "Yeah that was me."

"So what exactly can you do?" He asked.

"Control people," she said. "Like puppets."

"Impressive," he said while examining the bar. It had aged considerably and the wood counters were chipped and carved with expletives.

Jocelyn furrowed her eyebrows. "So what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. Pyro smirked again.

"Fine. So I'm guessing you know all about the fight at Alcatraz right?"

"Duh it was all over the news."

"And the X-Men?"

"Just get to the point," she snapped.

Pyro was silent for a moment. "Magneto's mutation has returned."

Jocelyn gaped at him. "What?"

"It's true," he said. "I've spoken to him."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he whispered and grew excited. "The cure isn't permanent!"

She couldn't help but giggle slightly. "I knew it. I knew it wasn't possible."

Pyro grinned at her. "Lucky for me I saw you Friday night. I'm going to need help."

"Good for you," she answered amused.

"That means you, moron," he snapped.

"Oh and I suppose I'm just supposed to help you, just like that?"

A flame grew in his hand and he toyed with it, blowing it inches away from her face.

"Yes."

"Very confident aren't you?" She observed.

Pyro grinned again.

* * *

"So what exactly is your master plan?" Jocelyn questioned as they walked down the street, her duffle bag hanging off her shoulder.

"First, we've got to get people together. Most importantly we have to find the mutant Mystique, she should be back to normal as well."

"The blue chick?"

"Yeah the blue chick, you sure know a lot don't you?"

Jocelyn shrugged. "Talk gets around fast, especially when you're with other mutants living in a bar."

"Nice," he said sarcastically.

"So…where are we supposed to go?" she asked while stifling a yawn.

"Magneto's old place. Nobody ever found it and it should still be in decent shape," Pyro replied simply.

"Where is he now?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you that?" he asked surprised.

"Well…yeah," she said smiling.

"I still don't know if I can trust you, so…I think I'll keep that to myself."

"Whatever," huffed Jocelyn.

"What's your name anyway?"

"It's Jocelyn."

"Oh please. I meant your mutant name."

She bit her lip. Pyro looked over at her and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't have one do you?"

"No, I do!" Jocelyn insisted. "I just never imagined using it."

"So are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Fine. It's Poppet."

Pyro gave her a cheeky grin. "Really?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Jocelyn challenged.

"No not at all," he replied, trying to sound sincere.

She turned away from him and continued walking in silence.

"So tell me more about your mutation," he asked suddenly. She sighed.

"It's hard to explain. I can only control people if I'm able to make eye contact and use energy to attach invisible strings from my fingers to theirs."

"Invisible?"

"Well I can see the strings obviously," she huffed. "It's like being a puppeteer."

"And only with eye contact? Always a catch, too bad," Pyro smirked.

"Says the guy who can't create his own fire."

"You're pushing it bitch," he snapped. Jocelyn simply rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any money?" he asked changing the subject.

"A little bit, why?"

"We're going to need a place to stay for the night. Already found a cheap hotel a few blocks down. Been staying there for the past week but not much cash left," he admitted.

"So what am I a cash register?"

"Oh shut up," he snapped.

"Whoa, see I touched a nerve," she said trying not to laugh.

Pyro just gritted his teeth while Jocelyn kept on talking.

"Well we may as well get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry, how about you? Yeah I think I could go for a burger. So where do you want to go? I don't really care as long as it makes good food, then you can show me this "hotel". Cheap huh? Probably a dump then, that sucks. Its nice finally having someone to talk to, I mean besides old grumpy men…hey is it healthy for you to clench your teeth like that?"

* * *

About an hour later they checked into a very run down looking hotel, a 'dump' just as Jocelyn had predicted.

"I think they need to hire a decorator," she stated as they entered their room. She tossed her bag beside a dull brown chair while eyeing the floor that was coated in stains.

"Okay if you don't shut up I'm going to duct tape your fucking mouth closed!" Pyro threatened.

Immediately Jocelyn shut up and instead of talking she sat herself down on the couch, crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Stop staring at me," he said after awhile. She shook her head.

"Don't be such a bitch."

She glared harder and shot him the finger.

"Okay you're really pissing me off," he said as he walked over to her. He slowly bent down and trapped her against the couch. Her glare faded slightly and her red eyes widened.

"Listen, I need help, and you were more than willing, but don't think for a second that I'm going to tolerate any of your bullshit that I've heard so far. This is no joking matter and if you really want to help you can limit your talking and follow my orders."

Jocelyn stared at him open-mouthed. "Are you serious?" she croaked.

Pyro bit his lip angrily and a small tendril of flame floated up from his palm.

"Okay then," Jocelyn said quietly. He seemed satisfied and moved away from her.

Afterwards Jocelyn sat there and silently read a book from her bag. Pyro was seated on the chair across from her staring intently at the wall.

"Are you ever going to talk now?" he finally asked.

"Maybe," she whispered.

"You're too much of a pushover," he muttered. "I expected you to ignore me or at least fight back."

Jocelyn remained silent. Pyro looked over at her.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes," she said. "And fuck you."

"That's more like it," he replied.

"You're insane," she mumbled.

"Touché."

"You're just lucky I don't make you set yourself on fire."

"Just try it bitch."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" she snapped.

"You may try to act tough but I know your type. You believe any sort of power should be used responsibly. Stupid if you ask me."

Jocelyn answered him with a glare and went back to her book but at around 12'o clock she laid down on the couch and promptly fell asleep. The next morning she was surprised to find herself curled up on the small bed instead of the couch and when she sat up she noticed that Pyro now occupied it.

"Interesting," she yawned.

After stretching out her arms she lazily pulled her fingers through her wavy black hair to sort out the tangles. She eyed Pyro warily and after a few seconds slid off the bed with a sigh and wandered over to the couch. She paused for a moment then hesitantly reached down and tapped Pyro on the forehead. Immediately his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrists and yanked her down.

"Uh, ouch!" she said angrily trying to push herself up.

His eyes narrowed as he realized it was only Jocelyn and that she was sprawled across his body, hands pinned to his chest. She stared at him hard, red eyes blazing.

"Think you could let me go? Or do you like this position a little too much?"

His face took on a look of disgust and he immediately dropped her hands.

"You wish," he hissed. Although she was free Jocelyn remained where she was and lifted an eyebrow.

"Wish what? To get my hands on that skinny body? Pah!"

"I don't see you moving," he replied, a smirk crossing his features.

"I enjoy bugging you that's all," she huffed while subconsciously trailing a blue fingernail along his collarbone. He watched her actions warily.

"This coming from a girl who once again, won't get off me."

"Oh please you could easily push me off, and you know you would," she said smartly.

Jocelyn was never one to refuse a battle of will, and it seemed neither was Pyro.

"Maybe I'm just being nice and letting you enjoy my skinny body," he replied smoothly.

She cracked a slight grin. "Nah, plus you're hairs too fluffy."

Jocelyn shifted her body and started to reach up to ruffle his hair when her arm was suddenly caught in a death grip. She stared down at him surprised and her mouth opened slightly as he grinned up at her.

"Tsk tsk, you can look but not touch."

Jocelyn's forehead wrinkled in irritation and she realized how close they had gotten. Both mutants were face to face and had their gazes locked intently on the other. His eyes wavered for a moment as her tongue slid out to wet her bottom lip and that's when she made her move.

"Fine," she said simply and pushed herself off him. A scowl crossed his face and he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Typical tease," he scoffed.

Jocelyn smiled. "Whatever you say fluffy."


End file.
